


Katie's Shopping Trip

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes Katie toy shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie's Shopping Trip

2 weeks after Kate had first tried age regression with Gibbs and Tony, Gibbs was working on the base of a bed in his basement while thinking about that night. He was curious about when there would be a next time, and if it would happen soon, when it struck him that Katie had played with Tony's toys, but they were more geared toward a young child, while Katie seemed to be on the older end of the little spectrum. She'd want to play with toys more suited toward older children sooner or later. He reached for his phone on the table and dialed Kate. It was Sunday, but considering it was 10 in the morning she should be awake.

"Gibbs? Do we have a case?" She picked up on the 3rd ring. She must still be in bed.

"Kate. I need to talk to you face-to-face. It's about Tony and Katie."

There was the shift of bedsprings. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine. When can you get over here?"

"Give me an hour, I just have to change out of my pajamas before I leave."

Gibbs grunted and hung up, going back to work on the bed. He needed to get this just right, but wasn't sure what he should do to the base. A stain would do...even if he thought it seemed lacking to him, it would serve it's purpose well enough and would be appreciated nonetheless. Besides, if he really wanted to do something fancy he could attempt to make a set of wooden alphabet blocks for Tony. The bed didn't need anything special, just to function.

He wasn't aware of time passing until a door upstairs opened and shut and Kate was standing at the top of the steps looking down at him. "What are you making?"

Gibbs looked up. "A bed."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "You break your first one, or are you setting up a guest room?"

"Neither," Gibbs said, putting down his tools. "We need to talk about you playing with Tony."

Kate frowned. "You're not going to say I can't do that again, are you? Because I understand you might have your doubts, Gibbs, but you can trust me--"

"I know," Gibbs interrupted. "That's not what I mean. I mean you played with his toys last time you came over."

"Yeah?" Kate prompted.

"Well, you played an age older than him by a couple years. Nothing's wrong with that, but an older sister might get bored playing with her younger brother's toys all the time."

"So...?"

Gibbs sighed. "So, I was thinking we could get you some of your own. Tony had one toy soldier when he started playing with me. One. And it was from his actual childhood. I got him the toys in that chest. I _built_  that chest. It's my job to make sure you kids are happy when you come over, and I think this could help. So. Do you want some toys of your own?"

Kate was silent for a minute. Gibbs was starting to think he had overstepped when she nodded. And he wasn't sure if it was Kate or Katie responding. "Okay. Would you like to go out and pick some now, or would you like to make a list that I can go get myself later?"

"I'd be willing to go out, I guess," Katie (this time it was definitely Katie) said, crossing her arms and looking across the room. "No one would have to know we're getting the toys for me, right?"

"Right," Gibbs agreed. "It would just be me and you knowing. No one else if you don't want to tell anyone."

"Then let's go." Gibbs walked upstairs and led Katie out to his car. "Sit in the back, all right? The front seat sticks when you try to adjust it."

Katie nodded and got in the back, strapping herself in. Gibbs got in and started the car, glancing back at Katie before driving out the driveway. "You like to listen to music, kiddo?"

"I guess..." Katie said. "But I don't think you'd like pop."

"Maybe not, but since you like it, I'll put it on," Gibbs said, turning to the pop station he knew wiped their lyrics clean of swear words.

Katie smiled at him and hummed along to the songs playing on the radio until they pulled into the parking lot of a local toy store. Gibbs held her hand and led her into the store. "Okay, kiddo, let's see what we can get that little granddaughter of mine for her birthday, hm?"

Katie's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded. "She's getting older, that's for sure. She has to be at least twice as old as little Tony."

They walked to the girl's section of the store, and Katie looked around in awe. "I...wow. That's...a lot to choose from," she said shyly.

Gibbs nodded. "It is. Take your time, you'll find something you like."

Katie hummed and turned in a circle. Gibbs followed where she was looking. She glossed over things like makeup, but her eyes lingered on dolls and crafts and certain games. Her eyes alighted on a light blue stuffed horse with a rainbow mane and she smiled. "Oh, I used to have one like this ages ago!" she turned to Gibbs, excited. "It's been forever since I've even _heard_  of _My Little Pony_."

"But I take it you'd like...her?" Gibbs questioned, and Katie nodded. "Her. Yeah, we can get her. How about one or two other things to start with, and we can talk about more later."

"Okay..." Katie wandered the shelves and frowned in concentration.

Gibbs could have laughed at how serious Katie was being, but decided it probably wasn't the best idea. When she stopped and considered a small box on the higher shelves, Gibbs walked over and couldn't help but smile as he brought it down. "A set of dolls. These might be a little small for Tony to play with, so my only rule if you get these is to keep them where he can't get to them when you're not playing with them, okay?"

Katie nodded. "That's all I really want," she said.

Gibbs smirked. "You're easier than Tony. I had to keep him from jumping into the giant inflatable balls and looking for just the right color combination. Never mind that the yard behind my house isn't really fit for kids to go out and play in right now."

Katie laughed and the two walked to the checkout. Once the toys were purchased, they walked out to the car, before they drove to Gibbs' home. Katie hopped out of the car and walked in, to freeze in the doorway. Something was off...and Gibbs could feel it too. There was a clatter from the kitchen and Gibbs walked in to find Tony turning around guiltily, chocolate smearing his face. "Papa?" he asked. "You're home early!"

"I just took Katie toy shopping. We weren't ever going to be long. What are you doing here without me?"

Tony looked down at the floor. "I wan'ed to play today, but then you weren't here, and I decided I would wait for you, but then I remembered the chocolate sauce in the refrigerator...and I was hungry..."

"Tony, how much of that bottle of chocolate sauce did you have?" Gibbs asked slowly.

Tony shrugged. "Dunno. My tummy hurts, though."

Gibbs sighed and turned to the living room, where he saw Katie trying to look over his shoulder. "It's just Tony, sweetheart, no need to worry."

Katie nodded and sat down on the couch, opening the bag and taking out her toys. Gibbs turned back to Tony. "First things first, kid, let's get all that chocolate off your face."

Tony whined but let Gibbs warm a wet cloth and rub it across his cheeks and mouth. Gibbs left it next to the sink in case he needed to wipe up any puke in the near future and looked in his refrigerator. Did he...yup, in the back there was a bottle of club soda. He poured a glass and passed it to Tony. "Here, kiddo, drink this slowly, okay? And be careful not to drop it."

Tony nodded and Gibbs led him to the couch, turning on the TV. "Looks like we'll have the afternoon together, sound good?"

Katie nodded and Tony made a noise into his cup. Gibbs sighed and moved in between the two in front of the couch and leaned into the cushions. Katie was snuggling with the stuffed horse and Tony was sucking down the soda in small but determined sips. "Would you two like to do anything?" he asked.

Katie shook her head. "Not really."

Tony put down his empty glass and yawned. "I wanna nap," he said.

Gibbs laughed. "You want a nap you can take a nap, kiddo. Just say the word."

"Word," Tony yawned.

Gibbs sighed and picked Tony up with a grunt, carrying him upstairs. He was aware that Katie was following him, probably curious. He walked into the guest room and put Tony on one of the twin beds, and put a blanket over him. He looked around and sighed. He would have to redecorate this room if Tony kept falling asleep in here. Fortunately, he _had_  drawn up a plan...

"Hey, Dad?" Katie asked, shifting in the doorway.

Gibbs started a little at the term but turned to her. "Yeah, Katie?"

"I...uh...there was something important I left at my-my apartment, but I was wondering, if next time, maybe I could bring it over here for safekeeping?"

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"It's...It's Pookie the bear, from the Garfield comics. My mom made him for me when I was little with the help of my best friend for my 6th birthday. And I thought maybe I could bring him over to play with sometimes, but I didn't realize we might do that today, and I just kind of miss him right now and want to make sure that I don't have to be without him next time," Katie rambled. "I know it probably doesn't make much sense..."

"No, it's fine," Gibbs assured. "Bring him to work tomorrow if you really want to and I'll make sure he gets back here safe. Until then, do you want to play?"

Katie smiled and nodded, and they went downstairs together. While Katie sat on the floor, Gibbs stayed on the sofa for now so that he wouldn't worry about his knees popping if he stayed sitting for too long.

Opening the doll set, Katie sorted through the 4 dolls inside and gave Gibbs one that looked like it could be the dad of the family. He made it stand up on the table and Katie brought out a doll that looked like a little girl, with a light blue dress that had a black bow tied in the back. She made it stand up like Gibbs', the plastic of the girl's shoes clacking on the table. Gibbs was at a loss as to what they were playing with the dolls, but Katie seemed pleased that Gibbs was going to try anyway. "I was thinking we could play 'house,'" Katie supplied.

"Ah," Gibbs said. "That I can do. My...first daughter...Kelly was her name, she would _love_  to play house with me when I wasn't stuck on tour."

Katie looked up in shock. "I didn't know you had a family."

"I did," Gibbs said quietly. "They're gone now."

"I'm sorry," Katie said, looking away. "How about we just pretend this didn't happen and play house, sound okay?"

Gibbs nodded and gave Katie a half-smile. "Yeah, I can tell you more about it later, when you're an adult. If you want."

Katie shrugged. "It's none of my business. And I don't want to make you sad. So let's just play."

"All right," Gibbs said, taking the doll in his hand and walking over to the little girl. They talked and then walked to a pretend kitchen and made lunch, before going to the backyard and playing some football. When Gibbs checked the time and found it around noon, he put his doll down. "It's lunchtime, kiddo. I have to wake up Tony and then we can eat. We can play after that if you want."

Katie nodded. "Sounds good to me, Dad."

Gibbs nodded and went to go wake up Tony so their family could have lunch. Today wasn't so bad, even if he wasn't going to get as much work done as he originally planned. Family was more important anyway.


End file.
